Lautlose Stimmen
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS: Es gibt Entscheidungen, für die nimmt man sich Tage. Einige fällt man in wenigen Stunden, wieder andere in Minuten. Und dann gibt es Entscheidungen, die trifft man von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Sie sind es, die das Leben verändern.


Ich weiß, eigentlich wäre heute ISEM an der Reihe, aber es gibt mal wieder Mail-Probleme und deswegen hab ich gedacht, ich kann wenigstens einen Oneshot online stellen, der bereits etwas länger auf meiner Festplatte herumgeistert. :)  
Ich habe die Möglichkeiten der Legilimentik ein wenig ausgebaut, denke ich, denn in dieser Form hat JKR sie nie dargestellt. Aber die Vorstellung war einfach zu verlockend...  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

* * *

**- Lautlose** **Stimmen -**

* * *

Als Hermine Granger das erste Mal Hogwarts' Flure betrat, war sie nervös, eingebildet und lächerlich kindisch – wen wunderte es, sie war gerade einmal elf Jahre alt und bewegte sich erstmals in magischen Kreisen. Sie war ein perfektes Opfer für deine kleinen Spielchen und so war sie eine der ersten, denen du dich an diesem Abend widmetest. 

Es gibt nichts Amüsanteres, als die Feiern zu Beginn des Schuljahres mit ein wenig Legilimentik bei unbedarften Kindern zu überstehen. Die Gedankengänge sind grauenhaft ungeordnet und konfus; es ist beinahe vollkommen unbemerkt möglich, hier und da einige Erinnerungen hervorzuzerren, die dir zeigen, was du später im Unterricht nutzen kannst. Es ist immer gut, den Feind so detailliert wie möglich zu kennen und nicht beim Gebrauch dieses Wissens zu zögern.

Es kostete dich nicht viel Anstrengung oder Geschick, Zugang zu Hermine Grangers ungeschütztem, beinahe widerlich unschuldigem Verstand zu erlangen. Nichtsdestotrotz konntest du nicht umhin, ihr ein gewisses Potential zuzugestehen.

Grangers Verstand war bemerkenswert geordnet und orientiert an dem, was man wohl gemeinhin als Wissensdurst bezeichnete. Es hat dich irgendwie fasziniert, dass sie an einem Abend wie diesem bereits das Lernen im Kopf hatte. All die Details der magischen Welt interessierten sie nicht ihrer Existenz oder Funktionalität wegen (es wurde mit der Zeit wirklich langweilig zu erfahren, dass die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle _‚waaaahnsinnig toll und ein krasses Ding der Magie' _war), sondern weil es möglicherweise einmal nützlich sein könnte, diese Dinge zu wissen. Sie hatte die Kapazitäten ihres Gehirns gut erkannt und war gewillt, jede noch so kleine Ecke davon zu nutzen – niemals zuvor hattest du einen elfjährigen Verstand gesehen, der bereits mit so viel Wissen ausgestattet war.

Sie war auch eine der wenigen, die tatsächlich bemerkte, dass sich jemand an ihrem Verstand zu schaffen machte. Für sie fühlte es sich ein bisschen so an, als würde sie sehr intensiv beobachtet werden und Reaktionen darauf hattest du bereits bei einigen anderen Frischlingen zuvor bemerkt. Doch während die Blicke der anderen irritiert durch die Halle schweiften, fixierten ihre dich nach ein paar Sekunden sehr gezielt.

In dem Moment, in dem sie deine dunkle Gestalt am Lehrertisch erblickte, wurde sie entspannter und eine nicht zu ihrem Alter passende Ruhe und Besonnenheit waberte über ihre Augen. Möglicherweise hatte das Leben bereits einige Dinge für sie übrig gehabt, die ihre verklärte Vorstellung von der Jugend ein wenig rationaler gestaltet hatten. Oder sie hatte diesen Blick einfach so drauf.

Deine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen und du versuchtest herauszufinden, was sie dachte. Ob sie wirklich wusste, dass du in ihrem Verstand warst? Ob sie wusste, was Legilimentik ist und was es bedeutet?

Doch du fandest keinen Zugang zu diesen Teilen ihrer Gedanken. Konnte es sein, dass sie instinktiv bereits wusste, wie man Okklumentik anzuwenden hatte? Schaffte ein muggelgeborenes, elfjähriges Mädchen tatsächlich das, was gestandene Zauberer unter deinen Bemühungen, ihren Verstand zu infiltrieren, vergeblich versucht hatten?

Schließlich taten deine Blicke doch ihre gewünschte Wirkung und sie senkte den Kopf. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Minerva sie aufgerufen hatte, den Sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen, aber diese Möglichkeit schmettertest du relativ entschlossen ab. Es hatte bisher noch niemanden gegeben, der deinen Blicken allzu lange standgehalten hatte – und schon gar keine unerfahrene Schülerin!

Dass du es allerdings beinahe bedauertest, dass man sie Gryffindor und nicht Slytherin zuwies, hätte höchstens Dumbledore persönlich an deinem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck erkannt – wenn er dich in exakt diesem Moment angesehen hätte. Deine Fassung erreichtest du bereits nach wenigen Sekunden zurück. Noch bevor Granger sich auf ihren Platz am Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatte.

Es war wirklich jammerschade. Sie wäre eine grandiose Slytherin geworden.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wenn du jetzt an diese erste Begegnung zurückdenkst, lächelst du beinahe diebisch vergnügt. Deine Einschätzungen sind nicht schlecht gewesen und was sich in den letzten sieben Jahren aus dem Kind Hermine Granger entwickelt hatte, konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen. 

Dabei beziehst du dich natürlich auf ihren geistigen Zustand.

Sie hat es geschafft, das Wissen, das sie besitzt, weise zu dosieren, nicht alles auf einmal präsentieren zu wollen. Sie hat gelernt, wann es schlauer ist, den Mund zu halten. Sie hat verstanden, wie man sinnvolle Verknüpfungen erstellt, Fakt eins mit Fakt zwei in einen logischen Zusammenhang bringt und dann noch ein Ergebnis daraus zieht. Sie hat es weiter gebracht, als so manch anderer Schüler, der Hogwarts mit guten Noten verließ.

Dass Minerva mit ihrer lächerlich sanftmütigen Art zu unterrichten nur bedingt verantwortlich für diesen Erfolg ist, liegt dabei auf der Hand. Und du bist von dir überzeugt genug, um zu behaupten, dass du selbst einen Großteil zu der Wandlung der Hermine Granger beigetragen hast.

Was letztendlich nicht nur daran lag, dass du ihr Potential bereits am ersten Abend entdeckt hast. Glücklicherweise, wie du heute zugeben musst. Wäre dein erster Eindruck von ihr der aus dem Unterricht gewesen, wäre sie in deinen Gedanken nicht mehr als ein weiteres nervtötendes Insekt in deinem Klassenraum gewesen. Bedauerlicherweise eines, das man nicht zertreten konnte.

Doch in diesem Moment, in dem sie ausnahmsweise einmal geschwiegen und ihre Fähigkeiten hatte sprechen lassen, hat sie dein Interesse geweckt – nicht, dass du das jemals freiwillig zugegeben hättest.

„Es ist manchmal wirklich beängstigend, wie schnell sie erwachsen werden, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Deine überaus große Nase rümpft sich allein beim Klang von Minervas Stimme; dass diese dann auch noch so dicht an deinem Ohr erklingt und so ekelerregend sentimental ist, lässt deinen Mund zu einem schmalen, gekräuselten Etwas verkommen. Langsam drehst du ihr deinen Kopf zu und hoffst, dass allein dieser Blick ausreicht, um sie den Rückzug antreten zu lassen.

Als sie dich erwartungsvoll und mit verklärtem Blick ansieht, musst du frustriert erkennen, dass sie sich noch nie von derartigen Details aus der Ruhe hat bringen lassen. Vielleicht schafft sie es deswegen immer, dich so dermaßen zu nerven.

„Übertreibe es nicht, Minerva. Der Abschlussball ist die schönste Veranstaltung im Jahr. Man wird diese kleinen Kröten endlich los und für einige wunderbare Stunden kann man tatsächlich vergessen, dass der nächste Jahrgang schon in den Startlöchern steht." Deine Augen werden eine Spur schmaler, als du Granger fixierst. Sie dreht sich in einem cremefarbenen, dezent bestickten Kleid auf der Tanzfläche, die Haare in einem Dutt gebändigt, den sie lieber in deinem Unterricht hätte tragen sollen; dann wären weitaus weniger Haare in ihren Tränken und auf deinem Boden gelandet.

„Es ist wirklich erfrischend, mit wie viel Hingabe du deinen Beruf ausübst, mein Lieber." Minerva lächelt geziert und beobachtet ebenfalls die tanzende Menge.

„Nicht wahr?" Nun ist es beinahe ein Grinsen, zu dem dein Mund sich bewegen lässt.

Minerva schüttelt stumm seufzend den Kopf. „Du solltest deinen Platz hier oben endlich einmal verlassen und dich vom Zauber der Abschlussfeier einfangen lassen. Sybill wäre einem Tanz mit dir bestimmt nicht abgeneigt." Während sie diese Worte sagt, steht sie auf und steuert mit den Augen bereits den Rand der Tanzfläche an, wo sich einige der männlichen Lehrer versammelt haben und auf tanzwillige Kolleginnen warten.

„Bei allen Göttern des Himmels, Minerva! Es sind Schüler anwesend!" Du siehst sie entsetzt an. „Lieber ertrage ich Longbottom noch ein weiteres Jahr in meinem Klassenraum, bevor ich mich von dieser Frau freiwillig auf die Tanzfläche führen lasse."

„Gut zu wissen", erwidert sie zufrieden und klopft dir zweimal auf die Schulter, ehe sie an dir vorbei geht und den Lehrertisch verlässt. Sie würde doch nicht etwa...

Du schüttelst verhalten den Kopf und wendest dich mit einem Schnauben wieder den Schülern zu. Später an diesem Abend würdest du nach draußen gehen und die Knutschenden ein letztes Mal zurechtweisen. Schade, dass sie irgendwann das Alter erreichen, in dem sie so etwas legal tun können.

Hermine Granger hat die Tanzfläche inzwischen verlassen und steht gedankenverloren am Büfett, ein Glas Punsch in ihrer Hand. Das Ende des Krieges hatte sie mit der Hälfte ihrer Freunde zurückgelassen; wenn du richtig informiert bist die Hälfte, die ihr nicht ganz so wichtig ist. Du weißt wirklich nicht, wie es ihr geht und eigentlich hat das Befinden deiner Schüler (ehemalig oder nicht) dich auch niemals interessiert.

Doch in diesem Fall bist du nicht ganz unschuldig an ihrem Zustand, denn im entscheidenden Moment musstest du auf der falschen Seite spielen. Du konntest nicht alle retten, ohne selbst dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Albus hat dir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass dein Leben wichtiger wäre als das der anderen, egal, was der Preis war. Er hat dein Leben sogar über sein eigenes gestellt. Und als du in die Situation gekommen bist, dich zwischen Granger und Weasley entscheiden zu müssen, hast du Granger gewählt. Weasley war ein geringerer Verlust, egal von welcher Seite man es betrachtete.

Dennoch kannst du das Leben, das du jetzt hast (und das dem alten sehr ähnelt), nicht so genießen, wie du es gerne getan hättest. Du bist frei zu tun, was du tun willst, natürlich. Aber wenn das so ist, warum fühlt es sich dann so an, als wärst du noch immer ein Gefangener?

Du neigst den Kopf zur Seite, als Granger es tut. Sie beobachtet etwas vor den großen Fenstern der Halle, zumindest vermutest du das. Ihr Blick ist so wunderbar verklärt, dass du quasi spüren kannst, dass sie ihren Verstand nicht im Mindesten schützt. Die Verlockung ist schlichtweg zu groß, um ihr widerstehen zu können.

Du bist wirklich überrascht, wie schnell sie ihre Mauern aufbaut. Du bist kaum in ihr aktuelles Denken gelangt, geschweige denn in ihre Erinnerungen, da bist du auch schon wieder draußen. Und ein Paar sehr gereizter brauner Augen fixiert dich angriffslustig.

Granger stellt ihren Becher ab, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und kneift die Augen zusammen, während sie sich entspannt gegen den Tisch lehnt. Im nächsten Moment spürst du, wie sie sich an deinen Barrieren zu schaffen macht und nachdem du sie ein bisschen hast zappeln lassen, gewährst du ihr Zutritt in die Vorhalle, wenn man den leeren Raum in einer kleinen Ecke deines Verstandes so nennen mag. Du bist trotz deines Alters noch immer neugierig.

„Ich _wusste_, dass Sie es damals getan haben!"

Du lächelst diabolisch. „Ich freue mich auch, Sie in meinem Verstand begrüßen zu dürfen, Miss Granger." Du siehst sie schnauben, doch derartige Geräusche sind in einem Gespräch dieser Art nicht möglich. „Was denn? Das war ein Kompliment." Nun verschränkst auch du deine Arme vor der Brust.

Granger schweigt lange Zeit, doch du kannst ihre Anwesenheit in deinem Verstand spüren und musst anerkennend feststellen, dass sie es schafft, den ihren komplett zu verschließen. Nicht ein einziger ihrer Gedanken gelangt bis an die Oberfläche, an der du ihn sehen und erfassen könntest. Sie hat das geschafft, was du Potter vergeblich beizubringen versucht hast.

„Sie sind ein Bastard, Sir. Und Sie werden auch immer einer bleiben."

Irgendwie klingt sie enttäuscht. „Was hat Sie dazu veranlasst, daran zu zweifeln?"

Über die Entfernung der Halle siehst du, wie sie mit den Schultern zuckt. „Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben?"

„Interpretieren Sie nicht zuviel in diese Sache, Miss Granger. Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Ihnen und Weasley. Die Entscheidung fiel mir nicht schwer." Dass sie dich erneut aufs Übelste beschimpft, kannst du an ihrem Gesicht ablesen; doch du hörst nichts davon in deinem Verstand. „Ein Jammer, dass die Punktestände bereits eingefroren sind. Gryffindor wäre sonst spätestens jetzt in den roten Zahlen."

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, Professor Snape."

„Das ist auch nicht nötig. Man kann es an Ihren Augen ablesen, Miss Granger." Sie atmet einmal so tief ein, dass sich ihre Schultern ein beträchtliches Stück heben und nur langsam wieder senken. Du meinst, sie leise zählen zu hören, und grinst zufrieden.

Nach einigen Sekunden hat sie sich wieder gefasst, denn: „Sie hätten auch einfach gehen können. Sie hätten mich genauso wie Ron auflaufen lassen können."

„Ich habe niemanden auflaufen lassen, Miss Granger. Ich habe lediglich innerhalb von Sekunden eine Entscheidung getroffen und es tut mir Leid, wenn diese nicht nach Ihrem Geschmack war. Ich werde mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit daran erinnern, Sie sterben zu lassen."

Sie schüttelt leicht den Kopf und mit einem „Entschuldigen Sie mein Eindringen." zieht sie sich aus deinem Verstand zurück. Du versuchst, die Verbindung wieder herzustellen, denn _so_ willst du das Gesagte nun auch wieder nicht stehen lassen. Aber sie ist wirklich sehr geschickt im Umgang mit Okklumentik, selbst während sie sich wieder unter die Tanzenden mischt.

„Verdammt!" Das wiederum erklingt nicht nur in deinen Gedanken.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde lang hältst du es noch auf deinem Platz aus und versuchst, Grangers Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen. Dabei müsstest du selbst am besten wissen, wie leicht es sein kann, unliebsamen Begegnungen auszuweichen – du hast diese Kunst quasi perfektioniert und sie hatte den besten Lehrer. 

Also gibst du kurz vor Mitternacht auf und erhebst dich, um dich in deine Räume zurückzuziehen. Es gibt nichts mehr, das dich noch hier hält.

Hätte es allerdings geben sollen, wie du das Schlimmste ahnend erkennst, als Sybill sich mit einem eindeutigen Lächeln auf dich zu bewegt, in einer schwingenden Art und Weise, die dafür sorgt, dass ihre Ketten und Broschen laut klappern und so die Aufmerksamkeit der umstehenden Schüler und Lehrer auf euch ziehen. Oh, das würde Minerva bereuen!

„Professor Snape, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Himmel, wo kam Granger so plötzlich her?

Noch ehe du dir diese Frage beantworten kannst, hat sie dich recht entschlossen auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und dafür gesorgt, dass Sybill ihre Schritte unauffällig weiter zum Büfett lenkt. Ist Granger dir vielleicht doch nicht so resolut aus dem Weg gegangen? Und musst du dich jetzt etwa bei ihr bedanken?

Du holst gerade Luft, um etwas zu sagen – auch wenn du noch nicht wirklich weißt, was dies sein sollte – als sie dir zuvor kommt: „Ein Wort und ich hole Professor Trelawney zurück." Daraufhin klappst du deinen Mund wieder zu.

Granger tanzt gut, das musst du ihr lassen. Ihre Schritte sind sicher gesetzt, ihr Griff um deine Hand fest und zielgerichtet. Sie fixiert deine Blicke auf eine so ausdruckslose Art, dass du nicht sagen könntest, ob es ihr gefällt, oder ob sie es nur erträgt. Und du ignorierst die Erkenntnis, dass es dir besser gefallen würde, wenn es auch ihr gefällt.

Sie lenkt dich auf dem kürzesten, unauffälligen Weg quer über die Tanzfläche hin zu den großen Flügeltüren der Halle. Dort löst sie sich von dir. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend." Und verschwindet wieder in der Menge.

Du siehst ihr hinterher. Was zum Teufel ist bloß mit dieser Schülerin passiert?

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es ist bereits sehr spät, als es an deiner Tür klopft. Du murrst unwillig und stößt ein paar gemurmelte Flüche aus, weil sich das nun mal so gehört. Nicht, dass du schon geschlafen hättest. Deine Gedanken sind viel zu aktiv gewesen, um an Schlaf auch nur zu denken. 

Du öffnest deine Tür einen kleinen Spalt, gerade weit genug, um nach draußen sehen zu können. Es ist nicht nötig, dass wer-auch-immer sieht, was du unter deinem Gehrock zu tragen pflegst.

Dass es allerdings Hermine Granger sein würde, die vor deiner Tür steht, überrascht dich trotz der Dinge, die bereits früher am Abend passiert sind. Du hast gedacht, sie würde dir nach dem Beweis, dass man auch unliebsamen Mitmenschen helfen kann, niemals wieder auch nur einen Blick widmen. Inzwischen haben allerdings sehr viele ihrer Blicke den Weg zu dir gefunden – du starrst sie seit geraumer Zeit an, was sie schweigend geschehen lässt.

„Was tun Sie hier, Miss Granger?", reißt du dich endlich zusammen.

Und überrascht weiten sich deine Augen, als du sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend an den Barrieren deines Verstandes arbeiten spürst. Du lässt sie länger zappeln als vorhin (nur damit sie überzeugt davon ist, absolut nicht willkommen zu sein) und sie stellt sich ziemlich geschickt an. Als du sie gewähren lässt, ist sie einfach still anwesend.

„Was tun Sie hier, Miss Granger?", wiederholst du deine Frage noch einmal, dieses Mal allerdings so, dass niemand anderes es mitbekommen hätte. Diese stummen Gespräche haben definitiv etwas für sich.

„Da war so eine Stimme in meinem Kopf..." Sie lehnt sich gegen die Wand neben deiner Tür und das Licht der Kerzen trifft nun direkt auf ihr Gesicht. Du meinst erkennen zu können, dass sie geweint hat.

„Hören Sie nicht darauf, sie ist nicht real."

Sie lächelt schief. „Manchmal kommt sie mir realer vor als alles, was um mich herum ist. Und wissen Sie, was das Verrückte daran ist?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wissen will." Und ob du es wissen willst! Aber das muss du ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Es ist Ihre Stimme, Sir."

Nun gut, du hast es wirklich nicht wissen wollen.

„Haben Sie getrunken?"

Sie schnaubt leise. „Sicher. Aber ich bin nicht _be_trunken, falls Sie das meinen. Höchstens ein bisschen... redseliger." Du seufzt und bringst ihren Redefluss, der garantiert noch am Anfang gestanden hat, zum Versiegen.

„Was bezwecken Sie hiermit, Miss Granger? Ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer. Ihre Noten stehen fest und soweit ich weiß, sind sie ohnehin nicht mehr zu verbessern." Sicher weißt du es. Du könntest jede einzelne ihrer Noten aufzählen und würdest nicht einen Fehler machen.

Sie schweigt einige Momente, dann: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie vorhin so abgewürgt habe."

„Man würgt mich nicht ab, wenn ich es nicht will." Du verlagerst das Gewicht deines Körpers auf das andere Bein und lässt deine Fingerknochen knacken – bis auch dir auffällt, dass es unwahrscheinlich laut von den Kerkerwänden widerhallt. Man verliert den Sinn für die Stille, wenn man sich mental unterhält.

„Ich habe gespürt, dass Sie in meinen Verstand wollten, Sir."

„Und ich hätte es geschafft, wenn ich es gewollt hätte."

Granger verkneift sich mühsam ein Lächeln – und du auch, wie du schockiert bemerkst. Seit wann treibst du Späße dieser Art mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin?

„Sicher." Ihr Kleid raschelt leise, als sie mit ihrem Fuß über den Boden scharrt.

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Miss Granger?" Unter normalen Umständen hättest du diese Frage niemals so oft wiederholt, egal in welcher Formulierung. Doch was ist an diesem Abend schon normal? Du hast mit Hermine Granger getanzt und sie bereits zweimal freiwillig in deinen Verstand gelassen; nicht einmal Albus hast du auch nur ein einziges Mal freiwillig diesen Zutritt gewährt.

„Ich will eine Antwort. Warum haben Sie mir das Leben gerettet, Sir? Sie haben Ihre Identität und Ihr Leben riskiert, den Ausgang des gesamten Krieges, nur um mir zu helfen. Warum?"

Ihre Körperhaltung sieht wirklich müde und erschöpft aus, aber in ihren Augen steht dieser unbändige Wissensdurst, den du bereits vor sieben Jahren bewundert hast. Sie hat ihr Ziel nach wie vor nicht verloren, auch wenn sie Umwege gehen muss, um es zu erreichen.

Du könntest ihr eine recht klare Antwort geben – aber du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du das willst. Natürlich würde sie es für sich behalten. Du kennst kaum eine Person, die so verschwiegen sein kann wie Hermine Granger. Doch du würdest ihr mit einer wahren Antwort einen Einblick in deine Person geben, den noch niemand so bekommen hat. Sie würde etwas von dir wissen, das ihr mehr verrät, als alles andere es jemals geschafft hätte.

Irritierenderweise bemerkst du dann, dass es dich nicht stört. Weder ihre Anwesenheit in deinem Verstand, noch der Tanz, noch die Aussicht, dass sie dich genauer kennenlernen könnte als alle anderen Menschen in deiner Umgebung. Und schlimmer, der Gedanke, dass sie dich genauer kennenlernen könnte, fühlt sich sogar erstaunlich gut an.

Dieser Abend ist wirklich sehr verrückt. Und du bist diesen verrückten Weg inzwischen schon so weit gegangen, dass es keinen großen Unterschied mehr macht, ihn auch noch weiter zu gehen. Im Ernstfall würdest du ihr die Erinnerungen nehmen und alles wäre wieder so wie sonst.

Bei diesem Gedanken schreit etwas in dir empört auf, was du allerdings schlichtweg ignorierst.

„Sie sind mein Meisterstück, Miss Granger", antwortest du schließlich und entscheidest damit, ihr einen Teil deines Selbst zu zeigen.

Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

Du seufzt leise und siehst dich um. Ihr steht noch immer im Kerkergang. „Möchten Sie nicht reinkommen? Da redet es sich besser", bietest du mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und das mit deiner realen Stimme.

Sie nickt schlicht und geht an dir vorbei in deine privaten Räume, nachdem du einen Schritt zur Seite getan hast. Neugierig begutachtet sie deine Einrichtung und normalerweise wäre bereits das Grund genug gewesen, sie hochkant wieder vor die Tür zu setzen. Aber – wie du dir erneut in Erinnerung rufst – dieser Abend ist nicht normal und du willst sie nicht vor dir Tür setzen.

„Darf ich?" Sie deutet auf das Sofa und du nickst, woraufhin sie sich setzt, nicht ohne auf ihr Kleid zu achten. Sie scheint wirklich nicht betrunken zu sein.

„Möchten Sie auch ein Glas Wein?", fragst du deswegen – den Alkohol kannst du beim kommenden Gespräch wirklich gut gebrauchen – und steuerst zielstrebig den schmalen Schrank an, in dem sich Rotwein und Gläser befinden.

„Gerne."

Flüchtig siehst du zu ihr; sie scheint nicht übermäßig nervös, in deinen Räumen zu sein. Nur interessiert und das ist es, was du an ihrer Person so schätzt. Sie kann differenzieren zwischen den gefährlichen und den harmlosen Situationen im Umgang mit dir. Schon im Unterricht wusste sie, wann sie dir gegenüber vorsichtig sein musste und wann sie sich durchaus die eine oder andere recht provokant gestellte Frage erlauben durfte. Du hast seit langem zu behaupten gewagt, Hermine Granger besser zu kennen, als ihre Freunde. Dabei ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass dies auch umgekehrt der Fall sein könnte.

„Danke." Sie lächelt geziert, als du ihr das Glas reichst. Sie hebt es leicht an, um zumindest angedeutet mit dir anzustoßen, und sieht dir fest in die Augen, während sie an der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit nippt. Genüsslich schließt sie die Augen und du nutzt die Chance, um dich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel zu setzen.

„Nun, was meinen Sie damit, dass ich Ihr Meisterstück sei, Sir?", besinnt sie sich für deinen Geschmack viel zu schnell wieder auf deine Äußerung.

Du stellst dein Glas auf den Tisch und schlägst ein Bein über das andere. Du musst vorsichtig sein mit dem, was du ihr jetzt sagst. Nicht zu deutlich, aber auch nicht zu schwammig. Sie würde sowieso solange bohren, bis du ihr eine klare Antwort gibst. „Ich habe keiner Schülerin zuvor im Unterricht so viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen." Ja, das ist gut für den Anfang.

Granger lächelt amüsiert. „Dann war es also keine Übertreibung meinerseits, dass Sie die anderen wesentlich weniger häufig drangsalierten."

„In der Tat." Und du erwiderst ihr Lächeln, allerdings ein bisschen diabolischer. „Miss Granger, glauben Sie, Sie besäßen heute auch nur die Hälfte Ihres Wissens, wenn ich Sie nicht... _drangsaliert_ hätte? Wenn ich Ihnen das Gefühl gegeben hätte, dass ich zufrieden mit Ihnen bin und Ihr Wissensstand ausreichend sei?"

Nachdenklich neigt sie den Kopf. „Vermutlich nicht."

Ehrlich, du magst es, dass sie logische Argumente einfach akzeptiert, selbst wenn ihre eigenen dabei entkräftet werden. „Ich habe niemals zuvor einen Schüler oder eine Schülerin gehabt, bei der ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es sich lohnen würde, sie in dieser Art zu fördern. Und ich denke nicht, dass es jemals jemanden geben wird, der besser auf meine Methoden ansprechen wird. Sie sind mein Meisterstück, Miss Granger."

Lange Sekunden sieht sie dich nur an, dann senkt sie den Blick. „Und deswegen haben Sie mein Leben gerettet?"

Oh, stimmt ja, _das_ war der Ausgangspunkt. „Allerdings." Ist es wirklich ein bitterer Blick, der auf ihrem Gesicht steht, als sie nun nickt? „Miss Granger, ich habe sieben Jahre damit verbracht, Ihren Verstand zu formen. Ich konnte es nicht zulassen, dass Sie bei einem Kampf sterben, der nicht der Ihre ist."

Sie lehnt sich zurück und legt locker die Hände in den Schoß. „Wissen Sie, was ich in dem Moment, als ich Sie erkannte, gedacht habe, Sir?"

Du lachst trocken auf. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie selbst in einem Moment wie dem nicht aufhören zu denken." Sie verzieht das Gesicht. „Aber nein, ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich dachte... nicht er."

Du legst den Kopf schief.

„Sir, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ich jetzt, da ich nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin bin, offen mit Ihnen sprechen darf, ohne, dass es Konsequenzen haben wird?"

Vielleicht hättest du ihr doch Wasser anbieten sollen. „Nein. Aber ich werde Sie stoppen, wenn Sie zu weit gehen."

Granger wiegt ihre Möglichkeiten einige Momente gegeneinander ab; du kennst diesen Blick aus dem Unterricht und kannst dir ein beinahe nostalgisches Lächeln nur schwer verkneifen. „Klingt fair."

„Das hatte ich gehofft."

Sie übergeht deine Äußerung und fährt fort: „Als ich erkannte, dass Sie derjenige waren, der versuchte mich zu retten, hätte ich Sie am liebsten davon abgehalten. Ich mag vielleicht nur eine Schülerin gewesen sein, aber ich habe Ihnen immer vertraut. Und ich wusste, dass Sie sehr viel riskierten, indem Sie mir halfen. Ich fühlte, dass ich diesen Einsatz nicht wert war."

Nachdem sie geendet hat und dich geradewegs ansieht, holst du einmal tief Luft, ehe du sagst: „Miss Granger, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen?"

„Natürlich, Sir!"

„Stoppen auch Sie mich, wenn ich zu weit gehe."

Sie lächelt schief. „Das werde ich."

Du nickst und zögerst dennoch einen Moment. Es könnte gefährlich sein, was du ihr zu sagen planst. Sie könnte es auf eine Art und Weise verstehen, die... du nicht beabsichtigst? Oh, komm schon! Selbst _du_ hast inzwischen bemerkt, dass du es komplett auf diese Art beabsichtigst! Sie ist schon so lange in deinem Kopf, dass dir allein die Vorstellung, sie könne Hogwarts verlassen, ohne dass du die Aussicht darauf hast, sie jemals wiederzusehen, wirklich schmerzhaft ist. Das ist nicht gut, aber nichtsdestotrotz verlockend. Genauso wie das Dunkle Mal damals verlockend gewesen ist, nur dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du in diesem Fall nicht dein Leben ruinierst, sehr viel größer ist.

„Sie waren das Risiko wert", entschließt du dich dann doch dazu, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und bei Merlin, es lohnt sich so sehr! Das Leuchten in ihren Augen, wenn es auch sehr müde aussieht, geht so viel tiefer, als die kleinen Belobigungen, die du ihr hin und wieder hast zukommen lassen, es jemals zu tun vermochten. Es scheint, als hättest du ihr das gesagt, was sie so dringend hören wollte – dass du es nicht bereut hast, dein Leben für ihres aufs Spiel gesetzt zu haben.

Im nächsten Moment hörst du ihre Stimme erneut in deinem Kopf und dir wird erst da bewusst, dass sie diese Verbindung nie gebrochen hat. Wie viel von deinen Gedanken hat sie mitbekommen? Wie stabil waren deine Barrieren?

Als du ihre Worte wirklich verstehst, sind dir die Antworten auf diese Fragen vollkommen egal: „Da Sie mich vermutlich stoppen würden, wenn ich meinen Mund benutzen würde, muss es eben so gehen. Ich danke Ihnen, Sir. Für alles, was Sie für mich getan haben. Und ich würde mich gerne revanchieren."

Du schüttelst den Kopf. „Das ist nicht nötig."

„Oh, das denke ich schon."

Und sie lässt einige wohl gewählte Erinnerungen in deinen Verstand schlüpfen. Du siehst dich selbst, wie du sie einen langen Moment betrachtest, und sogar dir fällt auf, dass dieser Blick anders ist. Dann berührst du flüchtig ihre Hand, als du ihr eine Zutat reichst. Du lächelst ihr auf einem der Ordenstreffen aufmunternd zu. Deine blutige Hand streicht über ihre dreckige Stirn und durch die feuchten Haare und du nennst sie Hermine, als du glaubst, sie zu verlieren.

Das Ganze endet damit, dass sie nicht nur Bilder, sondern auch einige ihrer Gefühle in deinen Verstand lässt. Du spürst flattrige Herzschläge, Nervosität, Sehnsucht und den Wunsch zu helfen, ein irrwitziges Verlangen, das du weder beschreiben, noch begreifen kannst. Dir wird bewusst, dass sie dich wirklich besser verstanden hat, als selbst Albus es jemals tat. Und sie schätzt dich immer noch, womöglich sogar mehr.

„Sie verstehen, Sir?" Selbst in deinem Kopf klingt ihre Stimme nervös.

Du nickst mit einem seichten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ich verstehe."

„Und Sie stoppen mich nicht?"

Zuerst kannst du nur amüsiert schnauben. Dann ringst du dich doch noch dazu durch, ihr eine Antwort zu geben: „Nein, ich stoppe Sie nicht, Hermine."

„Das ist gut! Das ist sogar sehr gut." Sie lacht erleichtert auf.

„Nun, wir werden sehen."

„Das werden wir. Beweisen Sie mir, dass auch ich Sie als mein Meisterstück bezeichnen kann, Sir."

Bei diesen Worten wird dir bewusst, dass du dabei bist, den verrückten Abend auszudehnen. Dass vielleicht sogar verrückte Monate und _Jahre_ daraus werden könnten. Die Annahme, dass diese Erkenntnis dich schockieren würde, erweist sich bald als falsch. Dein ganzes Leben ist bisher schon alles andere als normal gewesen. Da machte die Aussicht auf noch mehr Anormalität auch nichts mehr aus. Und ganz ehrlich, Anormalität mit Hermine Granger ist möglicherweise nicht das Schlechteste...

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


End file.
